


Loyalty

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: What will be fought for most? Relationship or friendship?





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-05-07 09:08pm to 09:14pm  
> Inspiration: A fanvid at the time. Unfortunately I don't have the title, only a name that was embedded 'Fexiara Felicis'.

"How could you do this to us, Harry? I thought we were best friends."  
"What do you mean how could I do this to you? I did nothing to you."  
"You did the moment you got involved with Professor Snape."  
"What has that to do with everything?"  
"He's a Death Eater." Ron dropped in.  
"Not anymore. He turned spy for Dumbledore."  
"Which doesn't make it any better, Harry. He can't be trusted."  
"If Dumbledore trusts him, I trust him."  
"Harry, this isn't like you. You are defending someone you tried to hex three months ago. How long has this been going on anyway?"  
"Three months." A small smile accompanied the words.  
"You got together because of a hex?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.  
"Yeah."   
"Harry, you can't do this."  
"Why? Because everyone will think I'm crazy because once in my life I might be able to save someone who's important to me?"  
"Harry, please..."  
"No, no more 'please', no more 'you can't do this'. I love Severus. And there is nothing short of death that could change that."


End file.
